


In Love With the Shape of You

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Series: Domesticity Drabbles (Teth x Cullen) [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and smut and smut and fluff, I've had this sitting in my google drive for like three months, Not for the kiddos, Pregnancy smut, Smut, idk why I haven't posted it until now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: Sometimes you gotta take drastic measures to cure insomnia.





	

When Cullen stirs the room is still awash in moonlight. Tethiel’s side of the bed lies vacant and he scrubs a hand over his face, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Quietly he slips from their bed, pausing to look in on their daughter. The toddler is fast asleep, curls splayed wildly on her pillow as she slumbers. He stops to give her a gentle kiss, smoothing down her hair before making his way down the hall, feeling his way along the walls. 

“Teth?” He calls out quietly as he rounds the corner. There’s a gasp of surprise and a muffled curse and Cullen chuckles softly as he makes his way across the room. 

“Can’t sleep?” Cullen asks, wrapping his arms around her waist. It’s only been a handful of months since they’d discovered she was with child again but she’s already showing, the soft curves of pregnancy having long since started appearing on her frame.

“I swear these two are plotting against me. Every night they kick and kick. It’s awful.” She says, resting her hand on her stomach as she leans into the warmth of his embrace. “The second I start to drift off they start moving. It’s damned annoying.”

“Ro’s sound asleep. Come back to bed and I’ll take your mind off of it.” He whispers against her ear, lips curving into a smile at the shudder that racks her body. 

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” Tethiel asks, linking her fingers with his over the swell of her stomach. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Cullen says, leaning down to lazily trail his lips along the side of her neck. 

“Fine. But I doubt it will work.” She sighs, breath hitching as he grazes a sensitive spot with his teeth. 

Slowly they make their way back to the bedroom, pausing to glance in on their daughter before they shut the door to their room. 

“So Commander, what exactly did you have in mind?” Tethiel asks, leaning back against the foot of the bed and arching a brow expectantly. Cullen simply closes the distance between them, leaning down to kiss her hungrily. 

“I like where this is going, but somehow I think it’s going to take more than that to wear me out.” She teases breathlessly as he breaks the kiss. 

“Patience love,” Cullen husks against the shell of her ear before slowly inching her thin shift over her head. “Maker, you’re so beautiful.”

“I’m the size of Skyhold, Cullen.” She insists, rolling her eyes.

“Hardly. Even if you were I'd still think you were beautiful.” He says and he can feel her lips curve into a smile against his own as he leans down to kiss her. The gentle kiss quickly turns heated as she twines her fingers in his hair, nipping his lower lip. Cullen groans softly, hips jerking as she teases the rough scar on his lip with her tongue. 

“Andraste preserve me. Do you have any idea what that does to me?” He husks, fingers trailing down the curve of her spine. Tethiel laughs softly, looking up at him a mischievous grin. 

“Of course I know. That’s why I do it.” She says, stifling a whimper of pleasure as his free hand tangles in the loose waves of her hair, tugging gently to expose the slender column of her neck. 

Slowly he trails his lips along the tantalizing slope, teasing caresses that have her sighing softly. He can feel her pulse thrumming as he bites down just hard enough to leave a mark, laving his tongue over the spot to soothe the ache. 

“Fuck Cullen,” She hisses quietly, glaring at him. “You do realize we're seeing your family tomorrow? How am I supposed to explain this?” 

“We have a daughter, Teth. I’m _almost_ certain they’ve all figured out we’ve slept together by now.” He says drily, placing a chaste kiss on the curve of her shoulder. “Just relax.”

The slight scowl fades from her face as he gently runs a calloused thumb over the sensitive peak of one of her breasts, teasing the flesh until she’s biting back a groan. 

“Gods that’s good.” She whimpers, arching into his touch. Cullen smirks, ignoring her annoyed huff and bending to take the other pert nipple between his lips. Tethiel presses the back of her hand to her lips, biting down to stifle a keen of pleasure as he swirls the rosy peak with his tongue.

“Fuck, enough.” She whines, shoving his head away with a breathy laugh. Her smile falters as he sinks to his knees before her, placing tender kisses over the swell of her stomach. He can smell the heady scent of her arousal as he reaches the thin cotton of her smalls, a damp patch already growing on the fabric. He groans softly, tugging them down unceremoniously before rising back up to kiss her hungrily. 

“Maker, you’re soaked.” He growls against her lips, his fingers sliding through the slick heat of her folds. Tethiel bucks against his hand, fingers grasping his shoulder for support as he slowly teases her. He’s easily able to curl his fingers within her, her walls fluttering around his digits as he thrusts. Cullen watches her lips fall open in a silent gasp, her eyes snapping shut as he brushes against that hidden spot within her. She’s wet, so wet, and warm around his fingers. 

“Please.” She whimpers, arching against his hand as his palm grinds against the swollen bundle of nerves. Cullen swears softly, trailing his lips along the shell of her ear as he curls his fingers within her. Tethiel shudders, hips rocking into the blissful pressure of his hand moving against her. She’s achingly close, thighs tensing as he sucks the tip of her ear between his lips. 

It doesn’t take her long before she’s gasping his name, nails digging into the flesh of his back as she shatters beneath his ministrations. Cullen swallows her cry, slanting his lips over hers as he works her through her climax. 

“ _Beautiful…_ ” He whispers as she lets out a sigh, blue eyes slowly flickering open to gaze up at him. Her lips quirk into a soft smile and he captures them in a slow, languid kiss. 

“Mmm, that was an excellent start Commander but I’m still very much awake…” She teases, fingers trailing absentmindedly through his hair. 

“Maker’s breath you’re insatiable.” He chuckles, kissing her gently.

“Are you really going to complain when I’m practically _begging_ for you to fuck me?” Tethiel asks, arching an eyebrow at him. 

“I suppose not.” Cullen says, breath catching as she slips her hand beneath the waistband of his breeches. She gives him a coy smile as she strokes his length, practiced motions that have him burning. The familiar touch has him hard within minutes and he stifles a groan as he stills her movements, urging her back onto the bed before shucking off his breeches. 

It’s a mess of awkward fumbling limbs and hushed laughter as he joins her and she moves to straddle him, his hands coming up to grip her hips as she rises up onto her knees. Cullen stifles a moan as she wraps her fingers around his length, running the head of his cock along the slick folds of her sex. She whimpers softly, sweat dripping down the curve of her neck as she slowly sinks onto his length. 

For a brief moment she’s still, eyes fluttering shut as the sensation of being filled washes over her. Cullen watches, completely enraptured by the way her head falls back, her lips twitching subtly as she fights to hold back a moan of pleasure. 

“Maker you’re beautiful.” He whispers reverently, gently caressing the skin of her hips. 

Blue eyes flicker open to meet his gaze, a crooked smile on her face as she looks down at him and then she’s whimpering in pleasure as she rocks her hips. Slowly she eases back up before sinking back down with a sinuous roll of her hips, hot and wet around him. 

Cullen moans at the sight, eyes roaming over every inch of her as she rides him. It’s the most exquisite feeling, the slick heat of her wrapped around his cock as she chases her peak. It doesn’t take long before he can feel her nearing her end, overly sensitive from their previous endeavor. The telltale fluttering of her cunt around him draws a ragged groan from his lips, hips jerking at the feeling. 

With a sudden soft cry she shatters, back arching as she clenches around him. The sensation is enough to destroy his fraying control and he finishes with a groan, her name spilling from his lips. 

Tethiel lets out a dazed laugh as she eases off of him and rolls onto her side, chest heaving as she works to catch her breath. 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to get up tomorrow,” She says with a drowsy sigh, snuggling against him. Cullen chuckles, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder as he links his fingers with hers over her stomach.

“Looks like my idea worked after all,” He teases, lips quirking into a smile at her exasperated eye roll.

“Stop bragging and let me sleep.”

 


End file.
